


Of Grace, Aliens and Demons

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Angels In National City [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supernatural
Genre: Don't Ask, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I've Lost It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Alex finds a weird girl and suddenly, black eyed people are everywhere and trying to kill her.Yeah, the world has gone crazy.





	1. Crookshanks

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of Supergirl season three. Alex is looking into adoption but J'onn is staying on as director of the the DEO. Kara and Mon- El are together, as are Lena and James.  
> Please note: I have played very fast and loose with the continuities of both serieses.  
> It's gonna be weird.
> 
> Semyzaa is pronounced Sem- Eye- zuh

Alex walked down the bustling street, sighing to herself. She had just come out of a meeting with yet another adoption agency. None of them were necessarily bad, but she wanted to explore all the options. Also, it didn't help that she was lying through her teeth about her job. She had stuck with the story if being a police officer. It was the closest thing to what she actually did.

Still, Alex wasn't turned off the idea of adopting a child. In fact, once she'd had a few years to find her feet as a parent, she planned on expanding. Adopt a couple more kids, maybe even try artificial insemination. Get the full experience.

Alex slowed, shook her head and continued. 'Don't get ahead of yourself, Alex.' One child, ideally around, maybe, 10. 10 was a good age: a kid could take care of themselves but would still rely on Alex. Not a little kid, but not a teenager, either.

Later on, Alex still couldn't say what caught her attention: but something did. Something drew her eye over to that alley way. Over to that dumpster. Over to her.

There was an alley way across the street. There was a dumpster at the edge of it. There was something perched on top of it. Alex couldn't see what it was. Looking around quickly, she crossed the street and stepped into the gloom. The thing on the dumpster was a girl. She was young, 13, from what Alex could tell. She had gold hair that washed down just past her shoulders. She wore a navy jacket that made the brightness of her hair stand out. Next to her was a purple space rucksack. She cuddled a ginger stuffed cat. There was a faraway look in her mocha eyes. Alex had no idea what to make of it.

"Uh... hey, are you okay?" she asked.

The girl blinked and turned to look at Alex. "Hmm.....? Yes. Thank you." Her voice had a distinct British lilt to it. Her head turned back to gazing at the street.

Alex perched herself on the dumpster next the girl. She's put a coat down to sit on and Alex managed to find space on that. "What are you doing out here?" Her clothes are clean, and her hair is washed so she can't have been living on the street.

"Waiting."

Alex looked up at the sky in a prayer for strength. "What're you waiting for?"

The girl turned back around to Alex and smiled. "Someone special."

Alex cocked her head. "A boyfriend?"

The girl giggled, a high, light sound. "No. Not a girlfriend, either."

Alex smiled back at her. "Okay. Why are you out here on your own?"

The girl smiled again. "I'm doing this alone. We all need to start somewhere, don't we?"

This took Alex by surprise and she took several moments to reply. "Uh... well, yeah, I guess."

Again, the girl smiled. "People just need one chance. One chance to start. And then they can find their way." her smile fell. "Though, people find that very hard to understand. Not many are given that chance."

Alex really had no idea what was going on anymore. "Do you have anyone to call, someone looking after you?"

Like clockwork, the girl's smile came back, even brighter than before. "My brothers are watching over me. If I need them, they'll come."

Alex relaxed a little at that. "That's good. Your brothers are older than you?"

The girl nodded. "Very."

Alex laughed. "I have a little sister. She's great."

Another giggle sprung from the girl's throat. "They can be a pain to deal with though."

Alex broke into another round of laughter. "Yeah, they can be." She looked at the cuddly cat in the girl's arms. "Who's this?"

The girl nuzzled the cat's head. "Crookshanks: from Harry Potter. He was a present."

Alex nodded. "So, you like Harry Potter?"

The girl nodded vigorously. "And Doctor Who and Sherlock."

Alex smiled. "My sister and I watch Game of Thrones a lot. Or one of her sitcoms." Her phone buzzed. A text from J'onn. "Sorry, kid, I'm going to have to go. You gonna be alright if I go?"

The girl nodded. "Goodbye, Alex Danvers."

Alex got halfway to the DEO before realising she'd never told the girl her name.


	2. Wings

"What's going on?" Alex asked, striding into the DEO. The big screens showed several, ordinary looking people.

"Ah, Alex," J'onn greeted. "These people all committed petty crimes this morning."

Alex nodded. "Okay? Why are we getting involved?"

Winn spun around on his chair several times with his arm in the air. "Because," he said, and the pictures changed, "They were all reported as having black eyes."

J'onn sighed before continuing. "We suspect they're aliens, but nothing in our data base matches the descriptions."

Alex studied the pictures, now showing the 5 suspects with black eyes. She nodded again. "Okay."

"They're meeting in a warehouse by the docks in an hour. You, Supergirl and Guardian will go and bring them in. See what they're up to." J'onn instructed. Alex took her new magnetism gear and set out.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

They waited in the shadows of the second floor. The suspects were standing in a circle below them. They were speaking in low tones, their language completely unknown. It sounded ancient or alien.

Alex gestured for Gaurdian to move around the perimeter of the building. He was quiet and stealthy. Practice. Winn had done a good job on the suit. Gaurdian moved quickly. The suspects didn't notice.

"Alex, what do you want us to do?" Supergirl whispered.

Alex held up her hand. "Wait till they make a move." Her voice was even quieter, practically soundless. Only someone with super hearing could pick it up. The suspects looked up, directly at them. Their eyes turned black. Before even Supergirl could blink, all three of them were pulled down to the ground by some invisible, but powerful, force. The suspects surrounded them, holding them down.

"Who are you?" Alex gritted out. One of the suspects, a woman in her mid-thirties, stepped forward and grabbed Alex's chin. A cruel smile twisted her lips. "This is them. Its definitely them."

Supergirl struggled against the hold. "Whatever this is, you don't have to do it!"

The suspects laughed. The woman grabbed Alex's arm and cut into it with her nails. Alex hissed as blood started oozing from the slit. The woman let the blood trickle onto her finger. Then she licked it from her finger. The sinister delight on her face was sickening.

"My name is Morwenna." she trilled.

"What do you want?" Gaurdian growled protectively.

Morwenna cocked her head and giggled. "The boss wants to see you, of course."

Supergirl grunted as she fought the hold. "Who's your boss?"

A man stepped forward and backhanded her across the face. She cried out and reeled to the floor. Alex and Gaurdian looked on in shock. The man sneered, "You're not in a position to be asking questions."

Morwenna put a hand on his arm. "Ryan, no. We need them undamaged. The boss wants the fun; we should head out now."

Ryan growled with disappointment but nodded. He grabbed Supergirl's arm and hauled her up. The others were taking hold of Alex and Gaurdian to. They were strong- Supergirl strong. Nothing the heroes could do would get the black-eyed people of them. "Let's go." Morwenna said.

"They will be going nowhere!"

They all turned to where, the powerful, commanding voice had come from. Alex gasped. It was the girl from the alley. She didn't have the cat or bag and had lost the dreamy look. Now, she looked strong. Her eyes were sharp and proud. Fearless. Confident.

Morwenna hissed. "Who are you?"

The girl slowly raised her hand and flicked her wrist. Morwenna went flying. She hit the hard wall with a crack and a shriek. Ryan roared and charged at the girl. She put her hand and his forehead. A brilliant light erupted from her hand. Ryan screamed in agony. Then, he dropped to the floor and moved no more. Morwenna struggled to her feet, her eyes wide with terror. "Y-You...." she choked out.

The girl tilted her head and smiled. "Me."

Morwenna threw her head back and yelled. From her mouth erupted a stream of black smoke. The girl crossed the room in seconds. She pushed the smoke back into Morwenna, then placed her hand over her mouth. The light shone again and Morwenna fell to the floor. The girl worked her way through the remaining people. They screamed for a moment before collapsing to the floor. One stabbed her with a knife. She didn't even flinch. Once he was at her feet, she pulled it from her stomach and dropped it on the floor.

Then she turned to Alex, Gaurdian and Supergirl. She walked at normal speed to them. She held a hand over Alex's bleeding arm. There was more light; but it was different. Softer. The wound closed up in seconds. There was no malice in the girl's eyes. There was kindness.

"Th-thank you." Supergirl stuttered. The girl nodded to her.

Alex and Gaurdian stood, the invisible hold on them, finally broken. They exchanged looks with Supergirl.

"We're going back to the DEO." Alex said. "And you're coming with us." she told the girl. She was confused, tired and not in the mood to deal with anything else that day. The girl nodded and followed the heroes back to the black van. Alex got into the front. Supergirl and Gaurdian settled into the back to watch the girl.

The drive to the DEO was silent and tense. No one dared speak. When they arrived, Alex took the girl's arm roughly and marched her into the main room. J'onn, Winn and Mon- El looked up.

"Kara, are you ok?" Mon- El asked. Kara sank into his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

J'onn turned back to Alex. "Alex, what happened? Who is this?"

Alex waved him off and pulled the girl into the training room. She had a strange feeling in her gut that an interrogation room wouldn't be big enough. The entire group followed her, but she didn't really care. They all stood in front of the girl, each studying her. She didn't look intimidated at all.

"We're going to ask you questions, and you need to answer them. Truthfully." Alex explained as kindly as she could. She loved kids, obviously, but she felt a sense of betrayal from this girl. She just couldn't say why.

"What were those things back there?" Gaurdian asked.

"Demons."

"Demons?" Winn repeated.

The girl nodded.

"What's your name?" Supergirl asked.

"My name is Semyazza."

"What planet are you from?" Mon- El asked.

'Semyazza' looked confused for the first time. Her head tilted to one side and her eyebrows furrowed. "Earth."

"Ok," said Alex, "What are you?"

"An angel."

"This is a serious matter." J'onn said firmly.

The head tilt returned. "I am serious. I'm also angel."

Winn cleared his throat. "Except- angels aren't real."

Semyazza sighed in exasperation. Then she began to glow. It was like in the warehouse, but this time, it was her whole body. The light was so bright that the heroes had to look away. The lights in the room started to blow out. Alex gasped. Shadows of immense wings filled the wall behind Semyazza. Sparks were flying from the light bulbs above them.

It faded as quickly and suddenly as it started.

"Now do you see?" Semyazza said softly. "I'm an angel."

"And- those things- they were demons?" Supergirl reaffirmed.

Semyazza nodded.

Winn let out a shaky breath. "Angels and demons! Of course- aliens weren't weird enough."

"What did they want?" J'onn asked.

Semyazza shrugged. "I don't know."

Winn spoke up again. "So- if you're an angel, is there a heaven?"

Semyazza nodded. "And Hell- its where the demons come from."

"You spoke to me this morning." Alex stated. She didn't ask any questions, but her desire for answers was plain as day.

Semyazza head tilted. "I needed to see if you were ready. The lot of you have been under my watch for 3 years."

"When I first became Supergirl!" Supergirl interrupted.

Semyazza nodded. "That was when we first knew you would need guidance. But, none of you were ready for it. So, we waited. Had you failed in defeating Reign, we would have stepped in. But you succeeded in the end, so we didn't."  Her gaze returned to Alex. "I came to you because you were the one most in need of guidance. You're lost."

Alex's face took on an expression of pure confusion. "What?"

Semyazza said nothing.

"Well, what do we do with her?" Mon- El asked. "You're not going away, are you?"

Semyazza shook her head. "I've been assigned to you. It's my job to watch over you. And, I need to figure out what those demons were up to."

"I'll take her." Alex spoke up. "I have a spare room in my apartment. It'll be fine."

Semyazza smiled.


	3. Home

Sometime between leaving the DEO and climbing into the back seat of Alex's car, Semyazza had aquired her bag and cat. She stared quietly out the window as the city rolled by.

"Have you ever been to a city before?" Alex asked. She didn't feel as hostile towards Semyazza anymore. Now that she'd explained herself, Alex was still seeing her as a kid, angel or not.

"No." Semyazza replied. "I don't think I've ever been to America before."

Alex sighed internally at the silence that once again resumed. Finding talking points with an angel was hard.

"Hey, how do you spell your name?" She asked. It was the best thing she could think of.

"S- e- m- y- a- z- z- a." Semyazza recited.

"Long name." Alex countered.

Semyazza looked up with a playful grin. "So's Alexandra."

Alex laughed. "There's a reason I go by Alex."

Semyazza laughed to. Exchanging jibes with an angel. Never in Alex's wildest dreams had she pictured this. Never. And yet here she was. About to open her home to an angel, of all things. Well, it couldn't be worse than an alien, could it? And she'd survived that. 

 

Semyazza stared at Alex's apartment for several minutes. Alex wasn't quite sure what do about it. "Everything ok?"  Semyazza nodded silently, turning around in place to get a good look at everything. "It's so _homey_...." she breathed with wonder in her voice.

Alex chuckled a little self consciously. "It must be nothing compared to heaven."

Semyazza stopped spinning and stared very intently at Alex. "Heaven is.... complex.  It is home, but its very far from human comprehension. Finding such a _comfortable_ place on Earth is a very welcome surprise."

Alex nodded, unsure of how to respond to that. She led Semyazza into the guest bedroom. "Uh, there's clean sheets, bathroom's just down the hall. The kitchen's stocked if you get hungry."

Semyazza smiled. "Angels don't sleep. Or eat."

Alex nodded awkwardly. "Right- course you don't."

Semyazza tilted her head. "You're kind, Alex Danvers. Brave to. I've been watching all of you, but you're definately one of the most interesting."

Alex's eyebrows raised slightly. "Uh- yeah- uh- thanks."

Semyazza's intense eyes dropped to the floor. "I've made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry. Angels and human behavioural patterns don't really mix. It runs in the family."

It was Alex's turn to smile. "It's fine."

"Not many people would do this." Semyazza remarked.

"I'll leave you to get settled in." Alex said, closing the door behind her.

"I think I'm going to like this job." Semyazza murmured to the heavens.

 


	4. Faith

The next morning came to quickly for Alex. After an awkward breakfast of being scrutinised by Semyazza. The angel was true to her word and didn't eat anything. Her dark eyes were still intense in their study of Alex. The agent had the uncomfortable feeling the angel was examining her soul.

"You'll need to answer some more questions today." Alex said, partly to break the scilence.

"Whatever makes you feel more comfortable." Semyazza replied.

Alex sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

Upon arriving at the DEO, Semyazza was immediately swept into the conference room. Winn took blood and DNA samples, much to her amusement. She found the idea of trying to determine her species hilarious. It also illicited another eyebrow furrow. She closed her eyes, as though praying. They opened again when J'onn sat in front of her.

"Why are you here?" he asked gently. The voice of a parent.

Alex watched Semyazza's movements closely. Or she would have, if she made any. The angel just sat as still as stone.

"You need my help. So I came."

"Help with what?" J'onn asked in the same soft tone.

"I don't know yet."

"Who sent you?"

"The higher ups of Heaven."

"What's heaven like?"

Semyazza's eyes lit up at the thought of the angel paradise. "It's idescribable in the best way." she thought for a minute. "J'onn J'onzz. I knew I'd heard that name somewhere before."

Alex and J'onn exchanged suspicious glances.

"Where have you heard my name before?" There was a slight edge to his voice now.

Semyazza's faded from reality. "Son of M'yrnn. His Heaven is a personal favourite of mine."

"How you do you know about my father?" The edge was sharper now.

"I'm an angel."

At that moment, a breathless Winn burst into the room. "Guys, guys! Her blood results came back. She's not human!" he panted, handing his tablet to Alex.

He then continued his report. "She's got human blood, but its mixed with an energy I've _never_ seen." he pointed to the screen.

"Grace."

They all turned to look at Semyazza.

"The energy- it's Grace. It's the source of an angel's power."

Winn looked nervously at Alex and J'onn. "Guys, I think she might be telling the truth."

Semyazza looked at them with a very exasperated expression. "Thank you for clarifying that."

Alex sighed. "Come on."

Semyazza trotted after her. Alex lead her down to the training room, where she knew Supergirl and Mon- El wre practicing. The grunts and thuds faded out as they entered. The two costumed superheroes looked at them quizically.

"It looks like we've got the real, angel, deal here." Alex announced, somewhat tersely.

Supergirl shrugged. "Awesome." She held out her hand to Semyazza. "Hi, I'm-"

"Kara Zor- El, also known as Kara Danvers and Supergirl." Semyazza interrupted.

Supergirl faltered. "Um, yeah. And this is-"

"Mon- El of Daxam, also known as Valor."

Mon- El scratched the back of his neck uneasily. "Uh- how did you know that?"

Semyazza smiled. "I told you yesterday; I've been watching you."

Alex facepalmed. "That's kind of creepy to say it like that."

"Oh, sorry."

"Well, um, we're just training, if you want to watch that?" Supergirl offered, looking at Alex for permission. Her sister just shrugged.

Semyazza nodded. "Alright." she retreated to the edge of the room, out of the way.

Supergirl and Mon- El resumed their stances. They threw around puches and kicks for a bit, both used their cape tricks. Then Supergirl went to punch Mon- El in the stomach, but she caught her out, and knocked her feet out from under her.

"You should've kept tension in your torso." Semyazza called out from the side.

Supergirl turned to her as Mon- El pulled her up. "What was that?"

Semyazza strode forward and pulled the heroes into the positions they had been in before. "When you go to punnch like this, you need to keep tension, otherwise you lose strength and the punch is rendered mute." The angel pulled Supergirl's hand into the punch but pushed her chest back. She had a point: Supergirl could already feel the difference.

"Thanks."

Semyazza smiled. "You're welcome." She returned to Alex's side.

The agent gave her a surprised look. "You know how to fight?"

Semyazza made a so- so gesture. "A little bit."

Supergirl grinned. "You wanna spar?"

Semyazza nodded. Mon- El took her spot by Alex.

"I'll go easy on you." Supergirl promised.

Semyazza tilted her her head.

 

Supergirl was surprised, to say the least. Semyazza countered everything the Kryptonian threw at her. Supergirl went to punch Semyazza's jaw: Semyazza twisted her arm back, swept her feet out from under her and held her to the ground by her neck.

"Okay, okay!" Supergirl yelped.

Mon- El clapped, clearly very impressed. Supergirl had begun his training; and she had seemed unbeatable then. And Alex had tought her to fight. So finding this girl who could solidly beat Supergirl first time round was very impressive.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Alex asked, slightly tense.

Semyazza tilted her head, brushing her hair back from her face. She hadn't broken a sweat. "I was trained by Michael."

Supergirl groaned, pulling herself up from the floor. "Michael?"

Semyazza nodded in an almost confused manner. "My brother."

Mon- El whistled. "Your brother taught you to fight like that?"

Semyazza nodded. "It was part of my angel training."

 

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Smyazza watched Winn work over his shoulder. He kept coughing awkwardly, but she didn't seem to notice. Her head was in it's classic tilt and her eyes were wide with interest.

"What are you doing?" Winn asked.

"Watching." Semyazza replied.

Winn smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, I got that. Why?"

"It's interesting."

Winn snorted. "An angel finds technology interesting?"

Semyazza gave him a very superior stare. "Learning about humans is always interesing."

 Winn burst into laughter. "Come on! Being human is just sex, alcohol and video games."

Semyazza's superior stare narrowed. "Don't lecture me on humanity: I was once human."

With Winn's confused stare burning her back, she turned and walked away. She entered the training room and drifted to the floor. She laid herself out on her back, her eyes falling shut. Alex found her there at the end of her shift, still in the same position. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "What are you doing?"

Semyazza's eyes flicked open, intense as ever. "Talking to my brothers. I wanted their advice." She stood in one fluid motion that impressed Alex.

"Advice on what?" Alex asked, leading Semyazza to the car.

"You've all lost faith." Was all Semyazza said, before allowing silence to take hold.


	5. Tests

Semyazza was tense the next morning. This only served to fuel Alex's own nerves about the whole situation. Semyazza seemed to be permanantly on her Angel Setting. The kid personna seemed to have been dropped. Alex could get her head round a kid with amazing powers easily; her sister was the prime example of that. But an omnipotent celestial being representitive of God was just... _no way_. No. No. Alex was a scientist. Magic, angels, demons weren't real. Despite Winn's readings and Semyazza's word, Alex still didn't believe it. Semyazza wasn't human, that much was obvious, but she was probably an alien using human religion to her advantage. Or, Alex supposed, she was an alien, whose species just _happened_ to be called angels. Semyazza had said she was young, so maybe she'd been confused by human angels and the similarities of her own race.

Said angel sat at the table staring upwards. Alex ate her cereal a little self consciously. "Something wrong?"

Semyazza dropped her head to face Alex. "The air feels different."

"It's colder today." Alex pointed out.

Semyazza shook her head. "No. Just... something's going to happen soon."

"Good or bad?" Alex joked.

The intense look in Semyazza's eyes was deep and serious. "Bad."

 

"We're not going to the DEO." Semyazza stated.

Alex mentally cursed. She hadn't wanted to tell Semyazza where they were going, thinking the angel wouldn't be to happy about it. "Uh, no. We're going to see a friend of mine."

Semyazza nodded and returned to silently studying the city. Alex groaned internally. This angelsitting was harder than she'd expected.

She lead Semyazza into the tall building and up to one of the offices. A dark haired woman was waiting for them there. "Alex, hi." she greeted.

"Semyazza, this is-"

"Lena Luthor." Semyazza interrupted.

"Yeah. She needs to run some more tests on you."

Semyazza dirrected her gaze towards Lena. The scientist shuddered slightly under it. "Come with me."

Alex recognised the lab as the one Lena had kept Sam in.

"Could you go and sit over there?" she asked Semyazza, pointing at the cell used to contain Reign.

Semyazza nodded and sat on the bed, swinging her legs. Alex turned back to Lena.

"Alex, you said you wanted me to analyse her DNA. What am I looking for? She's just a kid."

Alex sighed. "Winn found some kind of energy in her blood and you're the only one I could think of with the experience to study it properly."

Lena frowned. "I'm not doing anything until you tell me why I'm doing this and what I'm looking for."

Alex shrugged. "She says she's an angel. She killed 5 people just by touching them and says they were demons. Their test results said they humans, but they had powers."

Lena looked even more confused. "Alex, what are you talking about?"

Alex fumbled with her explanation before turning to Semyazza. "Could you..?" she wasn't sure how to phrase it.

Semyazza seemed to understand as her eyes flashed with energy. She stood, light filling her body.  Shadows of wings spread behind her. The lights didn't blow that time, Alex noted.

Lena gasped and skittered. Semyazza let it all fade.

Once she'd recovered from the shock, Lena took blood from her. The needle mark closed up almost as soon as it was removed. Lena looked at her curiously. Semyazza shrugged. "Angels heal quickly."

 

The three of them spent the whole morning looking over Semyazza's bloodwork. Neither Lena or Alex had gotten any closer to isolating the energy coursing through the angel's veins.

Semyazza had refused to expose her wings again, but other than that, she was very coperative. She stayed in the cell unless she was asked. They hadn't told her what it actually was.

Lena slumped in her chair. Frustration and exasperation coloured her face. "Alex, have you ever thought that she might be telling the truth?"

 Alex groaned. "There is no such thing as angels."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "You work with aliens and superheroes. What is so different about angels?"

"Aliens are scientifically proven; angels are not! That's what's so different!"

There was an almost hurt look in Semyazza's eyes from across the room. At that point, Alex lost it. She couldn't take anymore angel bull. She turned the cell on to full capacity, blacking it out, putting the full force field up. Lena gasped. "What are you doing?"

Alex's face hardened. "If she's so powerful, let's see her get of that."

"I'm a celestial being, I can hear you!" Semyazza called from inside. Then, the lights around the cell blew, the force field flickering out. The outer casing imploded with a crack. Semyazza stepped out neatly from the wrecked cell, unscathed, no hair out of place. Alex and Lena stared in shock. Semyazza gave Alex a long, forlorn look. "What will it take to restore your faith, Alex Danvers?"

Alex stuttered, unable to think of anything to say. She didn't have long to think before an alarm blared through the tension in the air.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"Security alarm,"  Lena replied. "But I don't-"

" _Demons_." Semyazza stated, frost seeping from her voice. There was a fluttering sound and she was gone. Just _gone_. Alex glanced at Lena before sprinting to the lift.

She arrived on the ground floor to see a larger group than last time, seven now, of black eyed people. Still an assorted mix, every kind of perso found in National City. They were beating the security gaurds, receptionists, anyone in the lobby. They were  _enjoying_ it. Like a sport.

One of them saw Alex and smiled, advancing on her with a predatory look in his soulless eyes. Alex reached for her gun, but Semyazza appeared.

" _Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._ "

Her voice radiated power. She didn't flinch. The black eyes screamed. Their heads were flung back and they screamed. Black smoke shot from their mouths and poured into the ceiling and disapeared. The people slumped to the ground.

There were three, however, left standing. Whatever Semyazza had chanted had hurt them- badly. She gave them a piercing look, sparks dancing in her eyes. She strode forward, touching a hand to each of their forheads. The glow from her hands caused them the scream, to wail and yell. Alex could see it better: their eyes were burning up inside their skulls.

As the last body fell, the lift dinged open and Lena stepped out. She gasped as she surveyed the fallen bodies strewn across the floor. The black eyed people that had been de- smoked- Alex was in the process of checking them over. They seemed fine, just unconscious. The others, with the burnt out eyes; assuridly dead. And Lena's own staff, with varying states of injuries.

Semyazza looked at them both. "I'm sorry." she murmured.


	6. Power

After the attack at L- Corp, Alex dragged Semyazza back to the DEO and placed her in a containment cell. The agent refused to let the angel out. All Semyazza said was that, if staying in the cell would make Alex more comfortable, she would stay in the cell. 

Supergirl sat with her, like she’d done with Mon-El after his exposure to Medusa. The Kryptonian was explaining the finer points of Monopoly when J’onn entered. 

“I need to ask you some questions about what happened earlier today.”

Semyazza nodded aminably. “What ever you need.”

Supergirl piped up. “Do you want me to leave?”

J’onn thought for a moment before shaking his head. “No.” Then he turned back to Semyazza.

”You knew demons were attacking before you got up. How?”

“Demons and angels can sense each other. Like you do with minds.”

J’onn exchanged a look with Supergirl; no one had mentioned the fact he could read minds to Semyazza.

”What did you say to the demons and what was the smoke that they caused?”

”The smoke  _was_ the demons. I used an exorcism to eject the demons from their hosts. See, the bodies you see are are just the unfortunate humans the demons are possessing. The smoke was the demons leaving.”

”Why didn’t the exorcism work on all the demons?”

”It was a basic exorcism. It won’t work on the more powerful demons that require a specific exorcism. But I don’t know those specific exorcisms, so I had to make do with what I had.”

” What did you do to the other demons, who you couldn’t exorcise?”

Semyazza sighed, like she knew the question was coming. "I smited- smote- what's the past tense for smite?"

J'onn and Supergirl exchanged confused looks. Semyazza ignored them and contiued. "Well, either way, I did that. Its the angels' signature way of killing."

"Why didn't you do that with the other demons yesterday?" J'onn questioned.

"Because I didn't know it then. I only learned it last night from my brother."

"You learned it _last night_ from your brother?" Supergirl repeated in a stunned voice.

Semyazza nodded, looking slightly confused as to why it was being questioned. "Yes."

Supergirl continued to stare in amazement.

"Angels don't sleep, if that's what you mean." Semyazza ventured. "I spoke with my brother over Angel Radio."

"Angel radio?" J'onn probed. "Angels have a radio?"

Semyazza shrugged. "It's a nickname of sorts- but yes, angels comunicate telepathically with each other over long distances." she sat back on the bench so she was lying across it. Crookshanks suddenly appeare in her arms and she snuffled the orange fur.

J'onn finished with the questions and left Semyazza and Supergirl to their game. Supergirl found that Semyazza was rather passive in monoploy: she only bought things that really took her interest. If it didn't, she would just leave it alone. The angel was, however, very lucky in avoiding jail. Every time Supergirl thought she was going to end up there, she always avoided it.

_Ring_.

The emergency alarm blared loudly, sounding in every corner of the base. Both Supergirl and Semyazza were on their feet in seconds.  The glass of the cell burst open, tiny shards raining down onto the floor. Semyazza strode forward. She took hold of Supergirl's arm. The Krytonian felt a jolt and a blur. Then she was standing in the main control room.

It was chaos. The lights flickered sporadically. There were Black Eyes everywhere. They ravaged and tore at anything they could reach. They did the same to any person who got in their way. The screams and cries echoed hauntingly from the walls above the noise of conflict. Supergirl lunged at the closest demon, pulling him off of Hix.

"You don't have to do this!" She cried. The demon grinned. He went for S upergirl's throat. She prepared to block, but something caught him from behind. A hand lay on his forehead. Light beamed from his eyes and he slumped to the ground, revealing Semyazza. She nodded in aknowledgement before turning to the shamble before her. The DEO agents were good, but they were over powered by the demons quickly. J'onn ad Mon- El were the most effective, but even they was losing, since the demons never stopped. Nothing seemed to hurt them. Despite the blood that poured from their wounds, they were relentless.

"You will leve now." Semyazza commanded, voice hard and steady. The demons turned to her, and regarded her with curiosity. Some seemed nervous, but only a few. "You know who I am and what I will do to you."

Very slowly, the demons began to close in on her. Sick smiles lit up their features, black eyes flashing poisonously. "I said to leave." Semyazza repeated. None of the demos moved a muscle. Semyazza glanced around the room, before quietly stating, "Cover your eyes."

Then before anyone could question her request, there came a crash of thunder.

 " _ **Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica**!_ "

 And cover their ears they did. The sound was impossibly loud. The glass on the windows, doors and screens shattered. It did seem like thunder, but it just _wasn't_. It was a _voice_. Semyazza's voice. Gentle, soft spoken Semyazza posessed this. Her body was lit up, shining bright. Her wings flared in a display of confidence and power.

The demons screamed. Black smoke shot from the mouths, pouring into the ceiling. The bodies started dropping. When the last one had fallen, Semyazza folded her wings. She surveyed the damage morosely. Supergirl, J'onn and Alex approached her.

"I apologise."

Before anyone else could reply, Alex was dragging Semyazza out into the corridor. The agent was livid.

"You have no faith, Alex Danvers." Semyazza murmured somberly.

Alex snapped. "No. _No!_ You are _not an angel! There is no such thing as angels!  
_ I don't know who you are and what you want, but I _will_ find out."

Hurt rose in Semyazza's eyesbefore she fought it down. She didn't say anything, just letting Alex talk.

"You're _killing_ people! Angels don't kill people. You're a kid carrying a stuffed toy around. You're not an all powerful being! _You're not_!" Alex turned away from Semyazza, breathing heavily.

Semyazza tilted her head and gave Alex a long, pitying look. "Why is it so hard for you to believe?"

Alex whirled around. " _Because if there was someone out there, I'd still have my dad!"_ Her eyes widened as she realised what she had reveal and she turned away again.

Semyazza sighed and nodded. "Of course." she tentatively reached her hand out and placed it on Alex's arm. "Alex Danvers, I am so sorry. I know what humans believe angels to be- what _you_ believe us to be. And it hurts me so much to tell you that that is not what we are. We're not perfect, kind or gentle. Alex Danvers, the angels are a broken race. We couldn't have saved your father, because we were falling ourselves. Angels cannot protect people from pain, because we didn't feel it. Not for a long time. I am sorry that you have suffered. But the pain someone has felt shapes who they become. Strength is born from conquering pain. And, Alex Danvers, you needed pain the become strong and brave. But I am sorry that you have lost faith."

Very slowly, the angel moved round to face Alex. With the most kindness Alex had seen in someone she had shot down continously, Semyazza whiped a stray tear from Alex's cheek.

" _I'm sorry_." Alex whispered. Tears fell freely. She saw the soft, kind _emotion_ in Semyazza. She was trying her best to help. Time and time again, she had saved Alex's life, and the the lives of her friends. Semyazza took Alex in to her arms and held her as she cried quietly. 

"You're a kid." Alex mumbled.

"Its okay," Semyazza soothed, "It doesn't matter."


	7. Blood

"Now what?" Alex asked, whiping the last of her tears away.

Semyazza smiled. "I believe the others will be wondering where we are." she walked down the corridor. Alex followed behind.

"Everything alright?" J'onn asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." Alex replied. "We're good."

Semyazza cast a long look around the destroyed room. She clicked her fingers and everything snapped back into place.

"Cool." Winn remarked. Semyazza smiled briefly. Her eyes went to the dead man on the floor. Then to all the other fallen agents and former black eyes.

"Return them to their families." she instructed. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that they would actually attack here. I won't make that mistake again." She turned and began walk away up the stairs.

"Wait!" Alex called before she could leave. "We might not be angels, but there must be something we can do against these demons"

Semyazza nodded. "Give me 10 minutes." There was a fluttering sound and she vanished.

 

True to her word, Semyazza returned exactly 10 minutes later. She had a stack of ancient looking books, a can of red paint, several litres of water and about a gallon of _salt_ impossibly balanced in her arms. She set everything down on the central table.

"This is holy water. It burns demons, and enough of it will kill them. Salt: demons cannot cross salt lines, and it can be used to torture them. Devils trap does what it sounds like- demons are bound by them." Semyazza explained. "Put salt lines around every window, door, and entrance." she pushed a piece of paper with a drawing on it. It was a star with a circle around it and what looked like scribbles next to each point. "Paint Devil's traps in doorways, on ceilings, wherever."

She spread the books out. "I borrowed these from my brother and his friends. The research of the Men of Letters. If anyone knows what the demons are looking for, its them." she cast a glance at the group gathered around her. "These demons aren't randomly attacking. They're organised, they want something. Someone is leading them. When they took Alex, Supupergirl and Gaurdian, Morwenna said that her boss wanted them alive. There has to be a reason."

 

The next few hours were spent hastily warding the base against demons. Semyazza poured over the books, unmoving. They were written in latin, thus making them unreadable to anyone who wasn't Semyazza. Because the DEO agents didn't learn latin. For some reason.

Semyazza looked lost in the book in front of her, but she wasn't. She heard the click behind her head. She started to raise it when a loud _bang_ cut through the air. She felt something go through her head. It didn't hurt, just surprisung.

" _Haywood_!" Alex screamed. He turned to her, grinning. Black eyes glinting. She ran for before she could even think about what she was doing, and tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

"Semyazza, are you okay?" Supergirl called, running up to her. Semyazza turned around to her, with blood dripping from a hole in her foread, and staining her hair.

"I'm quite alright, thank you."

"You- you- you were shot in the _head_!" Winn stammered.

Semyazza nodded. "It's fine. I'm an angel."

Haywood laughed before throwing his head back. Black smoke billowed from his mouth before Semyazza pushed it back in. "Take him to a Devil's trap. We need to find out what he knows."

 

Haywood sat, tried to a chair, smirking. Semyazza held a flask of holy water and starred him down for a long time before speaking. "Why are you here?"

He snorted. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Semyazza poured several drops of holy water onto his hand. He hissed in pain, but said nothing.

"Why are you here?" she repeated.

Again, he said nothing. This time, she poured slightly more water onto his hands. He groaned before spitting out, "Orders."

"Orders from who?"

More water, this time onto his neck. His flesh sizzled and burned. Supergirl steeped forward. "You're hurting him."

There was an almost pitying, yet envious look in Semyazza's eyes. "I know. But the only thing demons understand is pain. I know this goes against your moral codes, but these aren't frightened people, or psychotic madmen. These are demons, and with demons, its kill or be killed."

She turned back to Haywood, pouring more holy water onto his neck. "You know who I am, and you've seen what I can do. So don't push me. Now, _who are yoy getting your orders from_?"

She poured more holy water onto him, causing him to screach loudly. " _Corbin! His name is **Corbin**_!"

"What does Corbin want?"

 She made a move to pour on more water but Haywood's cry stopped her.

" _Lilith! He wants Lilith!_ "

Semyazza's eyes widened. " _Lilith_?"

" _Yes, I swear_!" Haywood yelled.

"Why?" her voice was harsh and acidic.

Haywood growled through the burn of the holy water. "Lu-Lucifer failed, so Corbin wants Lilith to finish the job."

Semyazza breathed deeply. "Of course." she murmured. "Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

Haywood screamed as the demon was ejected. J'onn was left to explain to him what had happened. Semyazza whirled around and strode back to the books on the table. She was muttering under her breath. "Of course, of course." She opened one book and flipped to a page. "Unproven, undtested. But the theory stands. And if the demons have been working on this for so long- yes, they could've found a way." She wrang her hands nervoulsy.

Alex interupted her spiral. "What's going on?"

Semyazza took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair. "Just after humans came into existence, Lucifer created demons. The first, and one of the most powerful was Lilith. When Lucifer was locked away, Lilith became the final seal to his cage. Lucifer was released a few years ago, and Lilith was killed. Now, it seems that her folllowers are trying to bring her back."

"And that would be bad?" Winn piped up.

"Catastrophic." Semyazza replied.

Winn sighed. "Yep. I was afraid of that."

"But, what's that got to do with us?" Supergirl asked.

"They need you for the ritual. I found a spell that the Men of Letters had taken from a demon 72 years ago. It was incomplete, but the theory was to bring a demon back from the Empty. The ritual called for the blood of the hero, the heart of the kind, the bones of the corageous and the brain of the wise. And after your victory over Reign, in particular, how could you not ft that bill?"

"But why go for all of us?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but from the wording, I believe each ingredient must be from a different person."

"What can we do?" asked J'onn.

"We have to stop Lilith. If she rises, she could bring the Apocolypse."


	8. Pain

Winn stared intently at the screen in front of him. He was smart and he knew it. Even though he was dealing with magic, he still tried to track it like normal. He hadn't been asked to, probably because no one believed magic could be traced using computers. But, again, Winn was smart. 

There had been a residual energy trace after each demon attack, and another, when Semyazza used her powers. Thus- through his incredible intellect- Winn could track the demons. They were in a penthouse in the centre of the city.

 

He brought his findings to J'onn. They left immediately. Supergirl, Mon-El, Guardian, J'onn, Alex and Semyazza. They flew, with J'onn carrying Alex and Supergirl carrying Guardian. Mon-El offered to take Semyazza but the angel refused, citing the fact that she had _wings._ There was a flapping sound as she took off and she kept up remarkably with the others, who were unsure she could keep their pace. As it turned out, they ended up struggling to keep up with her.

It was only a few miniutes before they arrived at the penthouse. They landed on the balcony. J'onn phased through the door and opened it from the inside. They crept in quietly. Semyazza stared round with bright, narrowed eyes. "This isn't right."

Her footsteps were silently as she walked further into the dark apartment. "This is very wrong." she muttered. Suddenly, a ring of fire shot up and surrounded her. She gasped and flinched away. "Go!" she called in a desperate voice. "Now! _Get out of here!_ "

Then they were swarmed by demons. One man walked forward. His chestnut hair was slicked back and his suit was rumpled. He was grinning from ear to ear and there was a sadastic glint in his eyes. 

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." He remarked in a smooth voice.

"You're  _Corbin_?" Semyazza stated coldly.

Corbin laughed, throwing his hands out dramatically. "That's me! And, if I'm not mistaken, this is the baby angel. Semyazza, is it?"

Semyazza glowered, head held high in defiance. The fire around her cast shadows across her form. "Stop this madness now, before its to late." she ordered.

Corbin snicked, tapping his feet as he turned to look at her properly. "I'm sorry, but which one of us is surrounded by holy fire?" He waited a moment before continuing. "That's right, its _you_! And since that's the case, _i_ ' _ll_ give the orders round here!"

Alex heard him speak again that sounded something like, "pizid noco iad." and Semyazza crumpled, crying out in pain. Alex gasped and thrashed against the demons holding her. Semyazza looked up at through pain filled eyes. Then it all went black.

 

 

Alex opened her eyes to screaming. She was tied to a chair with chains. Her magnetic gear had been removed and tossed in the corner. The same thing had been done to Supergirl, Guardian, Mon-El and J'onn and they were arranged in a semi circle. Alex couldn't tell what metal the chains were, but the Superpowers couldn't freed themselves.

 Semyazza was tied to a pillar before them. Blood stained her clothes and a silver circlet seemed _drilled_ into her head. She panted and growled through her teeth. " _Bite me._ "

Corbin pranced around her, chortling gleefully. "Oh, I just might, you know." then he turned around to face the heroes. "Well, look who's awake! Now we can get on with the fun!"

Semyazza yelled as thrashed against the chains. " _N_ _o. If you do this, Corbin..._ "

Corbin laughed and twisted one of the knobs on the circlet. Semyazza screamed. It pierced Alex's ears and resonated in her head. From the way the others fliched, it affected them to.

"You'll do what, kill me?" snickered Corbin. Semyazza just hissed through gritted teeth. Corbin tutted. "Lilith _will_ rise, Semyazza; and there's _nothing_ you can do."

 "Who's Lilith?" Guardian asked. He had only been called in when Winn had found the demons and hadn't been briefed on the specifics.

Corbin laughed incedulously. "Whose Lilith? _Whose Lilith_! You stupid, dull human! Lilith is our savior: she will bring hell on earth." He twisted another knob into Semyazza's head. She screamed and cried, blood dripping down her face. She anted, with a whimper in her voice. "No. She won't."

Corbin sighed in exasperation. "You still don't get it, do you? I was trained by Lilith. I know her. She will rise; that I promise you." From his waistband, he pulled a knife and a glass vial from his pocket. He advanced on Supergirl and held her head in place. She twisted but couldn't free herself. Corbin raised the knife to her cheek and pressed. Hot blood ran from the cut and into the vial. " _The Blood of The Hero_." he whispered in awe. Once the vial was full, he moved away from Supergirl and placed the vial on a side board nearby. Then he stalked to James and just shoved his hand into his chest. James thrashed and yelled in agony. The others watched in horror and Corbin pulled his hand from James's body. Thankfully, there was no wound and James had fallen unconcous again. Corbin stared, grinning, at a slice of flesh in his hand. " _Heart of The Kind_."

The piece of flesh was placed into a jar on the side board. J'onn was next on Corbin's list. The demon's fingers probed inside the Martian's skull. J'onn didn't scram, but groaned and shuddered as though he was having a seizure. Once again, Corbin pulled out a slice of flesh and muttered, " _The Brain of The Wise_."

Alex was next. Corbin seemed determinded to make his movements toward her as obvious as possible to Semyazza. His hand shot through her ribs. Alex cried out, breathing in gulping sobs as the scratching inside her continued. She had been shot, stabbed, broken bones, but this was the worst physical pain she'd ever felt. Black was creeping into her vision. And suddenly, Corbin's hand was sliding out of her body and was emptying white powder into another vial. " _Bone of The Corageous_."

Alex watched through hooded eyes as Corbin made his way back to the side board. He drew symbols on the wall in what Alex could only assume to be blood. He mixed what he had just taken from them with other ingredients and chanted an incantation. Semyazza's face was grey in horror. There was a thunderous noise, wind filling the room. The sound of Corbin's manic laughter. Black smoke rising from the bowl. A terrible screeching noise. Two demons hauled a crying woman into the room. The smoke flung itself into her mouth. Her struggles stilled and she stood. She stared at the heroes through pale white eyes, a dark, seductive smile on her lips.

"Welcome to hell."

 


	9. Hellraiser

Lilith smiled, dark and seductive. Her shoulders rolled as she adjusted to the new body. She swayed her hips to swish the hem of the pale pink dress she wore. Her long dark hair glinted in the candle light. Alex shivered under her ghostly stare. There was something terrifying about Lilith that she didn't feel from other demons.

"Welcome to hell."

Semyazza shuddered and groaned silently. Lilith laughed, a high pitched giggle, and glid over to the angel. Lilith knelt down and cupped Semyazza's face with her long nails. Semyazza stiffened and glared. Lilith cooed at her. "Sweet little Semyazza. Trying so hard to save the world." Suddenly, Lilith slapped Semyazza across the face. The angel's head snapped to the side and she growled. Lilith continued her taunting with a sweet smile on her lips. "Wanting to be just like big brothers." Her grip on Semyazza tightened, her nails drawing blood. "How proud do you think they'll be when they find out you unleashed the first demon on the world? That you've brought hell to earth?"

Semyazza screamed in rage and bit Lilith's arm. She twisted, sinking her teeth in deep. Lilith shrieked and shook her off. The demon snapped her fngers and Semyazza convulsed, crying out and choking, blood dripping from her lips. Still, she coughed out, "My brothers? My _big_ brothers: you're scared of them. _Terrified_. And all I have to do is scream and they come running."

Lilith smirked. "Only if they hear you." she raised her hand, white light flooding from her palm. Semyazza screamed in agony, her own light filling the room. The great shadows of her wings thashed and quivered.

The chains binding the heroes snapped. They glanced at each other for one moment before springing into action. Supergirl and Mon- El flung their capes out, traping the closest demons. J'onn and Guardian dove for the others. And Alex: Alex pulled out her gun and fired at Lilith. The demon jerked as the bullet pierced the back of her neck. It didn't seem to hurt her much, but it gave Semyazza a chance to break free of Lilith's hold.

The bloody angel stood shakily, the spark of Grace filling her eyes. She raised her own hand and threw Lilith across the room. Lilith's white eyes burned with fury. The power rolled of them in waves. The room was ripped up around them: the wall cracked, the floor boards shot up. It was hard to see what they were doing to each other, but small cuts, bruises and burns spontaneously appeared on their skin. The light pulsed, strong and bright. The heroes couldn't look at it directly.

They stood by, just covering themselves from the light and the damage. They could do nothing else. Alex's vision suddenly flashed out and she heard a voice in her head. ' _Distract her_!" It was Semyazza's powerful but slowly weakening.

The agent raised her gun, shooting at Lilith several times over. "Hey!"

Lilith turned, sinister delight shining in her eyes. It was all the opportunity Semyazza needed. The angel disappeared and reappeared behind Lillith and clasped her hands to the demon's forehead. She poured everything she had into it, channeling her Grace into Lilith. Lilith screamed and light streamed from her eyes and mouth, before she finally fell, dead, to the ground.

The remaining demons stared in sock. Before they could leave their meatsuits, Semyazza appeared and smote them. When the final deom was dead, she turned back to the heroes, covered in blood and pale skinned. She took a step- and immediately fell on to her knee.

Alex caught her and slowed her fall. "Hey, good job." Semyazza gave her a weak smile and nodded.


	10. Recovery

Alex watched Semyazza closely. The angel laid on one of the medical beds at the DEO, as asleep as an angel could be. A small smile graced her lips.

After the defeat of Lilith, they had flown back as quickly as they could back t the DEO. Semyazza had been nestled in Mon- El's arms, wrapped securely in his cape. They had all been admitted to medical: Mon- El, Supergirl and Alex being cleared almost immediately, with Guardian and J'onn still under observation for the injuries they had.

Unfortunately, little could be done for Semyazza. The angel had insisted she would heal on her own. All they could do her was make her comfortable. And the wounds were healing faster than human pace. But the angel still had no colour to speak off, and hadn’t woken in hours. Alex stayed by her side, keeping watch over her. 

“Alex Danvers.” Came the croaky voice. 

Alex looked up from her thoughts to see tired, mocha eyes staring intently at her. “Hey, you’re awake.”

Semyazza blinked slowly at her. She had a confused look on her face. “I am.” 

Alex laughed slightly. “Yeah, you are. How’re you feeling?”

”I’m fine.”

Alex frowned. “You’ve  literally been unconscious for four hours and you’re still covered in cuts and bruises. There is no way you’re fine.”

Semyazza smiled reassuringly. She set her hand on Alex’s arm. “I wasn’t in any danger.”

Alex raised her eyebrow. Semyazza amended herself. “I drained my Grace by killing Lilith. Though it may have unnerved you, I can promise you I was not in danger. And anyway, my brothers shared their Grace with me and Raph was healing me. It’ll take a few days for me to get back to full strength.”

Alex laughed properly, feeling all the tension and worry seep from her body.

 

Semyazza was right about her recovery time. After her talk with Alex, she proceeded to sleep nonstop for a 34 hours. When she woke up again, her skin was clear of the wounds inflicted by the demons and she could reach her Grace again. Her powers, however, were still limited. She remained in medical for another day under observation before she was allowed to leave.

Alex came to see her on her last day, as the frustrated doctor finished his examination of her. Alex held back laughter at the sight of the DEO doctor being told in no uncertain terms that Semyazza was an angel and that there was nothing he could do for her, and that she was already healed. He gave up with a heavy sigh and went back to his actual work. 

“You heading back to Heaven then?” Alex asked in a cheery tone that masked the disappointment she was really feeling. From the look on Semyazza’s face, she didn’t do very well. “Do you want me to leave?”

Alex stuttered over the sheer honesty of the question. “I- um. No.”

Semyazza nodded. “Good. Because I plan to stay as long as you need me.”

Alex smiled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Stay with me?”

Semyazza looked at her in surprise. Alex fumbled over her words. “I mean- if you want. Unless you have somewhere else to go. But you could- stay with me.”

Semyazza nodded slowly, emotion dawning in her eyes. Alex couldn’t make out what it was. “Yes. I think I’d like that.”

And with that, Alex wrapped Semyazza into a huge hug. The angel was warm and it felt as though she filled something that was empty. 


End file.
